


A Lesson

by jorahsbch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch
Summary: You and Mr. Jorah Mormont become much more than student and teacher.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/You, Jorah Mormont/You/Khal Drogo
Kudos: 10





	1. A Special Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea of this fic for months but didn't know how to approach it. I knew what kind of fic it would be but didn't know how the...um...action would go down.
> 
> I didn't seen any other Jorah/Reader fics where the setting was high school and the Reader was underaged so I HAD to write a fic to fill in this niche that no one was asking for.

You walk down the hallway to your history class taught by Jorah Mormont. While he is older, you find him really hot. It's not that wrong to find a teacher attractive, is it? As you walk you try to ignore the tightness of your shirt. Unlike other sixteen year olds, your tits are bigger which means you tend to draw the eyes of other students and teachers. You usually are forced to undo a few of your buttons to relieve the pressure, making people stare at you even more. Added to your boob problem, you had stupidly run out of underwear which meant the only pair were crotchless. And the fact that you wore an actual skirt and not a skort like most students meant you had to be extremely careful not to accidentally flash anyone.  
  
You were careful to avoid Mormont's eyes when entering as you sat in your normal seat near the very back. His face was so stoic you couldn't tell if he was interested in you or just angry. While waiting for class to start you reviewed notes from previous lessons since he was known to throw pop quizzes at random.  
  
As your classmates entered and took their own seats, the tightness of your shirt got to be too much. There were five buttons going down from the collar to barely above your tits which were supposed to be buttoned up at all times, but the teachers never minded if one or two were undone.  
  
Once you undid two buttons some of your cleavage showed and you knew it'd only be proper to stop. But the tightness was still there so while you continued to look over your notes you unbuttoned two more buttons.  
  
"Why don't you just unbutton the last one and get it over with." Mormont said dryly and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
As usual, you couldn't read his expression. The fact was that his eyes looking at you turned you on so you looked him dead in the eyes and unbuttoned the final one.  
  
"Stand up." Mormont said.  
  
You stood up too quickly and part of your skirt lifted just enough so that your crotchless panties could be seen. By the way he looked at you you knew he had seen them.  
  
"Come here," Mormont said and pointed to the spot directly in front of him. "I guess I need to give you a special lesson, (Y/N)."  
  
You avoided the stares of other students as you took your place. You gasped when he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you tightly against his front. A very erect cock was pressing against you and you had to stop yourself from reacting. It was as big as you thought it was. You had seen him coming from the gym before so you knew he wasn't like most older men: he could fuck you hard and long. You were sure of it.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you." Mormont whispered into your ear. "I'm going to make you scream so that the whole school hears us."  
  
It was hard to stop the moan that yearned to come from your throat. He was going to do it. He did want you. You looked up at the other people in the room and didn't know how to feel. One part of you was turned on by the fact Jorah would take you but on the other it wasn't proper to be fucked in front of others. The moment his fingers lightly grazed the front of your shirt, skimming over a nipple, you didn't care anymore. You wanted this and damn the consequences.  
  
Jorah then took his other hand so that while one was lightly massaging one tit the other was squeezing the opposite tit's nipple. You couldn't hold back a soft moan and the way your ass grinded against his cock, you wanted him now. You need him to shove his cock deep inside you. You didn't want to wait.  
  
"What is it?" Jorah whispered as he put his hands back on your waist.  
  
"I want you to fuck me." You whispered.  
  
"Say it louder."  
  
"I want you to fuck me."  
  
"Louder." Jorah growled and slipped one hand under your bra so that he could squeeze your nipple.  
  
"Fuck me! Fuck me!"  
  
"Why should I?" He teased and started kissing your neck.  
  
"Please! Please! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"  
  
The feeling of his hand on your tit, something you masturbated to at least a few times a week, made you forget everything. When he took his other hand and lifted your skirt your legs nearly failed you. When he started fingering you with one hand and groping your tit with the other you let out scream after scream.  
  
Jorah started kissing your neck and you knew you were going to cum. In anticipation you closed your eyes and then he exited you. You were confused and angry as you were so close. You turned around to look at the teacher and saw his face consumed with lust.  
  
"Lesson over." Jorah said sardonically.  
  
"No." You moaned and took off your shirt.  
  
He was going to fuck you. You needed him to fuck you. The moment you took off your bra his mouth started sucking on your tits, his stubble felt better than you had imagined. You moaned as he sucked and bit your tits. In the back of your mind you heard some teens cheering and the sound of objects crashing to the floor.  
  
You grabbed his head as he put you on the edge of his desk. You looked at him as he stopped so he could undress himself. You moaned softly when you saw his cock. It was hard and large. He then knelt down to take off your shoes, skirt, and underwear.  
  
Your fingers found his hair again as his lips moved from your thighs to your cunt. You let out a scream of pleasure the moment his lips brushed your cunt. He looked up at you, his blue eyes seeming to grin, as he ate you out.  
  
"Oooh! Oooooh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" You screamed as you played with your tits, you were unable to control yourself. "Ple-ah! ah! Ah! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"  
  
You felt like you were going to cum. Just as you were about to yell at him for stopping yet again, his mouth was replaced with his cock slamming into your cunt. Your arms went around his neck as he started fucking you hard. He was just as needy as you.  
  
You kissed as you couldn't focus on anything other than his cock. He, unlike others you had fucked, knew exactly how to use his cock. He knew how fast you wanted it and how hard. His thrusts were both frantic and strategic.  
  
You and Jorah came as one, he shoved his cock deeper inside you than before and you leaned your head back screaming at the top of your lungs. He fucked you gently as you rode out your climax and picked up speed at certain times so that one climax lead into another.  
  
Finally he exited you and you looked around at the class. A few teens had started masturbating to you which made you feel proud.  
  
"You can come over to my house for another...lesson." Jorah said as he helped you get dressed.  
  
"I'd like that." You said and kissed him gently on the cheek.  
  
As you walked back to your seat you leaned forward on your desk so your teacher had a good view of your cleavage.


	2. A Personal Lesson

It had been a few days since Jorah had fucked you in front of the class. Both of you hadn't gotten in trouble as he had said the moans and screams were part of a special history lesson about sex in olden times. He had said you had agreed to demonstrate and had gotten carried away with the lesson.  
  
You had taken the bus as far as you could and then walked the rest of the way. Now you were ringing Jorah's mansion's bell. As you waited you looked at the stained glass bear. After waiting for too long, at least that's what your cunt thought, he opened the door and just looked at you.  
  
Since you didn't have a dress code to worry about your top was much too tight and your tits seemed about to rip it. You wore shorts that ended just inches from your cunt and were as tight as your shirt.  
  
"Come on back." Jorah said and shut the door behind you.  
  
You had wanted him to fuck you as soon as you shut the door, but you knew it would be worth it to wait. He had done such a great job in the classroom that you trusted him. So you followed him to his large pool.  
  
"I...um...didn't bring a swimsuit." You said shyly.  
  
"You won't need one." Jorah said and pointed to the neighboring mansion. "I want to show you off to a friend. Maybe he'll join us. If you want."  
  
"Yes." Your reply nearly a moan as he rubbed the front of your shorts.  
  
He then proceeded to kiss the top of your tits and you let out a moan. At first his kisses are light but then they became much rougher. You moaned louder and suddenly your shirt ripped. He looked up into your eyes as he pulled lightly on your shirt which caused it to fall to the ground in pieces.  
  
Feeling like you were in a trance, you undid your pants and let them pool around your ankles. You moaned as he moved a finger lightly on your cunt and you could see he was more than pleased you weren't wearing underwear. He helped you out of your shorts, shoes, and socks but left your bra on.  
  
"Can we fuck now?" You moaned as he went behind you.  
  
"Not until Drogo arrives." Jorah replied.  
  
Not able to control himself, your teacher started to finger you. Even with one finger he could work wonders. It was as if his finger was made for your cunt. You started to fondle your tits as your moans got louder and louder. As he had done in the classroom, he brought you close to climax and then stopped. After the fifth time your moans became loud screams. You begged for him to let you cum but he never did.  
  
"Drogo," Jorah said to the man that had appeared on the other mansion's balcony.  
  
He was younger than Jorah but just as fit. From the looks of him you thought he must come from Hawaii. He wasn't wearing a shirt which meant you got a good look at his chest. There was no fat on him, only muscle. Drogo's eyes, the last part you looked at, seemed deadly and yet held kindness in them. If Jorah had advertised a threesome with this hunk, you would've found a way to get to his house sooner.  
  
"I'm going now." Drogo growled and was about to turn away when Jorah undid your bra.  
  
Drogo stopped and looked at your hard nipples. Jorah barely touched one of your nipples and you moaned. When Drogo didn't move Jorah started playing with your tits causing inhuman noises to leave your mouth. You didn't care. You only cared that two hot guys were going to fuck you.  
  
"I'll let you cum if you tell Drogo what you want him to do." Jorah whispered in your ear as he started to finger you.  
  
"Fuck!" You yelled out. "Fuck me! Ple-oh! oh! Please!"  
  
You yelled loudly hoping that your teacher kept his promise. You screamed louder as Jorah used one hand to play with your tits. You had to put one arm around his neck to keep standing. The way he pleasured you and the way that Drogo looked at you excited you to no end. He kept his promise and you came.  
  
Without a word Drogo left the balcony and you were worried for a few minutes that he wouldn't be inside you today. You breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way to the pool. Now that he was so close and his bottom half wasn't obscured, you could see the large cock that was pressing against his swimming trunks.  
  
Drogo knelt in front of you and immediately began eating you out. It was only because Jorah held you that you didn't fall over. While the younger man didn't have the skill that your teacher did, his lips and tongue still sent waves of pleasure through your body. You pressed his face tightly against your cunt as you didn't want him to stop. Ever.  
  
But he did stop and what made that worse is he did so right before you came. You would've complained but then he started to bite and suck on your tits. You moaned loudly and barely noticed that he had taken his trunks off. You also barely noticed Jorah carefully taking his clothes off while still supporting you.  
  
You moaned as Drogo entered your cunt. As he began his hard thrusts, Jorah fondled your tits and bit your neck. This was too much for you and you could feel yourself approaching climax. But before you could the men stopped.  
  
They both left you to jump in the pool. Not thinking clearly at all you jumped after them. You went after Jorah and you held onto him so that his cock went easily into your cunt. You started to ride him when you felt something enter your ass. You looked behind you to see Drogo with a smile on his face.  
  
You, Jorah, and Drogo did an erotic dance in the pool. You went underwater and upside down, both men bringing you up for air you didn't know you needed. You weren't sure if you were underwater or upside down at any given moment. All you knew was that they were fucking you hard from both ends. All you knew was that their hands and mouth explored your body as their cocks made it certain you wouldn't be able to walk for days.  
  
You finally realized where you were when you approached climax. You were holding onto the side of the pool as Jorah fucked you in the ass and Drogo ate you out. Both sensations were intense enough to bring you over the edge.  
  
You screamed loudly as you came. You felt Jorah's release and knew you'd have to satisfy the other man. So the moment your teacher exited you, you turned around to see Drogo rise up. Your legs went around his waist as he shoved his cock hard into you. The pleasure was so intense you closed your eyes. He was rough, very rough, and you liked that.  
  
He leaned down to bite down on your tits as you both came. You held onto his head as you smiled at Jorah.  
  
After a few moments, the three of you held onto the pool. You in the middle with the two hot men on either side.  
  
"Will Drogo be involved next time, Jorah?" You asked sweetly.  
  
"Maybe," Jorah replied with a grin. "But sometimes I want you all to myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be polite in the comments section. This is a work of fiction and I in no way support teachers doing the nasty with their students in real life.


End file.
